


Born This Way

by Corcalamus



Series: Born This Way [11]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corcalamus/pseuds/Corcalamus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I mean, I know you love me and I know you gave me a bit of your soul, but I mean, what if you didn't want me really and it was all an accident? I mean, that's why I want to marry you, but I can't find the words and it comes out all wrong and I say something stupid and I ramble. It's like that time I tried to tell Pepper I was dying over omelettes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born This Way

**Title: Born This Way**  
 **Authour:** Corcalamus  
 **Betas:** Dracavia  
 **Series/Fandom:** Avengers – Marvel Movies  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Avengers Movie Spoilers  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tony/Loki, Steve/Pepper, Natasha, Clint, Fury  
 **Genre:** Smutty Plot  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in here except my obsession of Loki and Tony.

**Born This Way**

It had been three weeks since the night on TV, and all anyone could talk about was how cute Tony and Lucas had been in their post-show interviews. Tony was glad that it had gone so well, especially with how worried Loki had been about it. Pepper told them that they'd done 'exceedingly well', she had said she'd known they would be alright as 'whatever Tony puts his mind to he usually gets'.

There had been one particular interview that had stayed with Tony, though. One of the journalists had asked Tony if they were going to get married, and Tony had said simply that they hadn't discussed it. Loki hadn't said what _he_ thought of the idea, but it seemed silly not to, Loki had given him a piece of his _soul_. But then again they were doing fine as they were, weren't they?

He'd decided to ask Steve what he thought. Steve and Loki spent a fair bit of time together and Tony thought he might have an idea of what Loki thought on the matter. As it turned out, Steve – though friends with Loki – informed Tony that he and Loki really only spent their time catching up on pop culture. They were both just about as lost on certain things like Disney movies, beer, football and the internet, and they enjoyed learning together without others' mocking presence.

Tony considered asking Pepper about it, but he wasn't sure what help she'd be. She was Loki's friend, yes, but she was one of those friends that didn't blab about important stuff. Which made it great for him when he wanted stuff kept secret, but it made it terrible when he wanted the dirt dished on others.

He considered just asking Loki about it, having a talk about it, but the thought made him just a bit tense. He didn't know why, he thought that Loki would say yes he'd want to get married, but didn't marriage then come with kids and a country house and other shit like that?

He couldn't decide if he wanted to talk to Loki about it, and as they sat together one evening watching TV – Mythbusters, Loki had excellent taste in nonsensical television – he was trying to figure out how to ask what he wanted to ask, or how to figure out what to say exactly.

“Tony, I know I am utterly fascinating, but your stare is very distracting.”

“Sorry,” Tony said, looking back at the TV, “I know you take your Mythbusting very seriously.” Tony grinned, “Hey, you think if I sent in that I'm dating the God of Mischief they might come and bust some of your myths?”

Loki gave Tony a _look_. “I think I would rather not see what they would put me through to bust some of the more elaborate myths.”

“Well there's the myth you're Jotun, you could prove that one right away.”

It was the exact wrong thing to say and Tony knew it, Loki's face went from an amused scowl to a true proper scowl. He pursed his lips and turned his attention back to the television. 

“Loki, it was a joke, I don't mean anything by it, you know-”

“I am Asgardian, you have said that yourself, and now you throw that... form... in my face in such an offhand manner.” Loki stood up and walked from the couch, Tony stood as well and followed him as he walked into the kitchen.

“Loki, I say stuff and don't think sometimes, you know that as well as anyone.”

Loki put on some coffee to brew, completely ignoring Tony as he did. Tony could feel the little piece of Loki in his chest. Loki was mad, he didn't like the feeling as Loki's anger wasn't the hot burn of anger he himself usually felt, Loki's anger was _cold_.

“Loki...”

“What?”

“Would you look at me?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I might throw a mug at you if I do. Just leave me alone.”

Tony watched as the other man moved around the kitchen making the coffee, Loki grabbed a mug from the cupboard and set it up with milk and sugar. He placed his hands on the counter, his back and shoulders tense. Tony sighed, _he_ did that to him. They'd been perfectly happy watching Mythbusters, then he'd gone and opened his stupid mouth and made a wisecrack about the wrong thing.

“I'm sorry Loki.” Tony tentatively walked towards him.

“Leave me alone,” Loki said and poured the coffee into his mug. “I'm going to go sit out on the balcony.”

Tony watched Loki walk from the kitchen out onto the balcony and he sat on the chair they'd put out there. Tony rubbed his face, he'd intended on making a couple of jokes and then moving into 'Marriage Talk'. Instead, he'd used humor to try and make himself feel better and had only succeeded in pissing Loki off enough that he might turn down his question of marriage.

“Jarvis... let Loki know I've gone down to see Bruce and I'll let him have the evening to himself. If I go out there I'm scared he might throw me off the balcony, he's got a history of doing that when he's pissed at me.”

“Of course sir.”

~*~*~

Loki waited for Tony to come back. _Perhaps_ he had overreacted at Tony's comment, but he just hated the offhand way in which he'd said it. He decided he would apologise to Tony for being such a drama queen. Yes he knew Tony had been joking, but maybe that was the problem? He should have just explained that he didn't like Tony making offhand jokes about his adoption, and his Jotun form was not a subject he wanted up for joking.

He fell asleep at some point, because the next thing he knew was a pair of lips on his own and the stench of alcohol on Tony's breath.

“Tony... you taste like a brewery.” Loki pressed a hand on Tony's chest and pushed him up and off him.

“I've had a bit to drink,” Tony said with a grin.

“More than a bit,” Loki said. “Go to bed, I'll see you in the morning.” He shook his head at Tony, Tony's answer to any problem tended to be a drink. _This_ was an overreaction on Tony's part too though. He'd just expected Tony to go off for a couple of hours, drink a couple with Bruce or Steve if he was nearby, and come back up to make up and probably have sex.

“I'd rather be out here with you,” Tony said with a frown. “I mean, I love you and you're sexy, when you're blue you're _hot_. Well... you're _cold_ , but hot, I mean, you know what I mean.”

“You are _very_ drunk,” Loki said supporting, Tony's weight. Tony smiled as Loki led him to the bedroom. “Do not get any ideas Mr Stark, you are far too drunk to get it up tonight anyway.”

“You could use magic to fix that surely? And anyway, I mean, I'm sorry for what I said. I just, I wanted you to know I make jokes when I'm nervous. You know that.”

Loki frowned a bit as he unbuttoned Tony's shirt. What had he been nervous about earlier that he felt the need to make such a tasteless joke?

“I know,” Loki said, pulling the shirt off and tossing it to the side.

“I mean, I know you love me and I know you gave me a bit of your soul, but I mean, what if you didn't want me really and it was all an accident? I mean, that's why I want to marry you, but I can't find the words and it comes out all wrong and I say something stupid and I ramble. It's like that time I tried to tell Pepper I was dying over omelettes.”

Loki sat Tony on the bed and helped him get his trousers off. He ran over what Tony had just said in his mind, what stuck out was Tony being worried Loki didn't want him and that Tony had been trying to ask him to marry him.

He smiled a little, Tony really was awful about talking through his feelings, but then he had been no better. It had taken Tony dying in a hospital to make him realise he was in love with the foolish man.

Tony had gone very quiet and as Loki looked up he realised he'd fallen asleep, probably best with the way he was feeling. He also now needed to make a very short trip to Asgard and he could do that while Tony was asleep, there was something he needed to get for Tony.

“Jarvis, I'm going out for a while and will be unavailable. If he wakes up, tell him I'll be back by morning and not to worry.”

“Of course, sir.”

~*~*~

Tony hadn't had a hangover like this in quite some time. He couldn't remember how he'd found his way to bed or how he'd managed to undress himself. He tried to convince his eyes to open, but he couldn't quite manage it. He sunk further into the bedclothes and groaned.

“Tony.”

He wondered how much Loki wanted to hit him, but his voice didn't sound angry, a little amused and concerned actually. Slowly, Tony pulled the covers down from his head and looked at Loki, who was sitting beside him twirling a golden apple in his fingers.

“Loki... God, I'm sorry about yesterday and what state I must have been in last night.”

“It's fine,” Loki said, “Here, you'll feel better if you eat this.”

Tony had a feeling that this had more significance than just being an apple.

“What kind of apple is it?”

Loki smiled a little, “Is it enough if I tell you it's a 'magic apple'?”

Tony nodded, “Good enough for me.” He very slowly sat up, taking the apple from Loki's hands and looked it over. He remembered vaguely a legend about the Asgardian golden apples and about how that was where Asgardians drew their power from.

“Before I eat it, what will it do?”

“First of all, it will cure your hangover. It will make you stronger... I am not sure how much stronger, but these apples are how Asgardians upkeep their strength... They are used to heal us and it is said they lengthen our lives as well, usually we eat one every century or so but when we're badly injured we eat them too.”

Tony thought about this. His body was mostly mortal except for the fact, thanks to Loki, he would age very slowly and he would live a really long life. But he wasn't as strong as an Asgardian, nor as hardy. He wondered vaguely why Loki hadn't offered him an apple before now.

“Am I _allowed_ to eat it?”

Loki nodded, “It is _my_ apple lover and if I want to give it to you to eat then I will.”

Tony frowned, “Loki, I don't want you getting into trouble because you gave me this apple. Your father-”

Loki grabbed the apple from Tony's hand and brought it to his lips.

“Bite,” he said simply.

Tony opened his mouth and took a bite out of the apple. He'd never been particularly fond of apples, but this apple was definitely a magical apple. As far as he was concerned it was the way every apple should taste. It was sweet, juicy, crisp and just _delicious_. Loki watched him chew and swallow and turned the apple for him to take another bite, this bite was just as sweet as the first. After the third bite Tony could feel a warmth spread through him as his hangover disappeared. Loki pulled the apple away from his lips then and took a bite out of it himself.

Tony watched him carefully, there was a contemplative look about Loki this morning and it confused him. He didn't know what happened last night, it had been a while since he'd drank himself into such a stupor where he wasn't able to remember getting into bed. Hell, he couldn't remember getting back into the apartment.

“I'm sorry Loki...”

Loki shrugged a bit, “I'd say you slightly overreacted with the amount of alcohol you consumed after our spat, but I overreacted to your comment. I just do not want _that_ thrown around as a joke. In no way.”

Tony nodded, “Alright, I'm sorry.”

Loki nodded, good, he'd accepted the apology.

“There's another thing we need to discuss, however. Something I need to make you understand,” Loki said, taking another bite of the apple.

“Oh?”

Loki looked at him now and smiled a bit. His hand reached under Tony's chin and tilted it up as he leaned in to kiss Tony softly on the lips. Tony took the time to enjoy the kiss and then slowly he opened his eyes, looking at Loki questioningly.

“I have given you half of my soul and in return I know I have half of yours, even if not _physically_ , I know I have it.” Loki placed his hand over Tony's arc reactor, Tony listened intently. “I have found a place, a place that is _mine_. It amuses me sometimes that it is here on Midgard, but I suppose a Jotun was never meant to be a prince of Asgard.”

Tony frowned and placed a finger on Loki's lips. “Don't do that.”

Loki frowned, his eyes questioning.

“What I said last night was stupid. I didn't mean to just bring up the fact you were born a Jotun, but you're not a Jotun. You're not Asgardian, you're not Midgardian, you're not Jotun, you're just Loki and whatever that is, that's what you are. That's what you were born. You're a shapeshifter and all of your forms I love and find attractive. All of you, the Asgardian form you have, your Jotun form, the female form and any other form you happen cook up.” 

Loki went to speak but Tony pressed his full hand across Loki's mouth to stop him.

“I love your dark hair, your vivid green eyes that stare at me as if you can see my soul. I love your blue skin and how your marks grow darker as you get aroused. I love your breasts in your female form, and how you seem to let the emotional walls fall away in that form and allow yourself to truly fall into my arms and give me the illusion that I can protect you from everything that might want to hurt you. I love that you laugh at my good jokes and tell me when they're shit. I love the way you fuck me and I just love making you beg to be fucked. Loki, it's _everything_ about you. So please, stop putting yourself down because you were born this way. It's that very thing that makes me love you.”

There was a silence between them and Tony pulled his hand away from Loki's mouth. Loki, whom was very rarely lost for words, looked utterly bewildered as he stared at Tony. Loki was also usually so composed in this form, the only time he'd seen him in tears in his male form was when he'd almost died.

“Marry me Loki?” Tony asked him softly.

“Of course,” Loki said and smiled. “By Asgardian custom we are already essentially married, I thought you knew that. I was worried, I never asked and you never agreed. I didn't want... I didn't want you to regret being with me.”

“I can't see that happening,” Tony said with a small smile.

 

~*~*~*~

The large civil ceremony/wedding that Tony had at first envisioned had morphed into a quiet affair as he contemplated how much of his life was already on show. Instead, he and Loki took their closest friends and family to a courthouse and they were married officially with no flashy cameras or journalists, it felt _right_ doing it this way.

They exchanged rings, simple white gold bands with the date of the ceremony, and then they flew off to begin their honeymoon. Tony wasn't sure what Loki had up his sleeve, but his husband – and didn't that sound really odd – had been giving him this wicked grin through the whole day and their after-dinner party with their friends and family.

“It was nice of Nick Fury to pull some strings to let Thor stand as your witness.”

Loki smiled as they entered their suite in the lodge where they were staying at, the names 'Mr A and Mr L Stark' on the door. “It was... he got very emotional when I asked him.” Loki inspected his initial on the door and smiled closing the door behind him.

Tony watched him as he inspected the name on the door, “Are you keeping the name 'Laufeyson'?”

“No, I was never particularly fond of it... I used it to hurt Odin, but I am really Loki Odinson. I'd prefer to be Lucas Stark here.” Loki looked at Tony and flashed him _that_ smile. The smile that told Tony he was both going to curse Loki and beg him to fuck him all night. That was the smile he'd used the first time Tony had his hands bound to the bed, it was the predatory smile that always made Tony go rock hard.

“So... you have something in mind?” he asked, trying hard to keep the excitement from his voice.

“I do,” Loki said and he wheeled his case over to the closet, opening it and pulling out a box. Tony recognised the box, it was the same kind of box that their 'box of tricks' had been packed in. Loki sat it on the bedside table and looked at Tony.

There was a moment in which they both stood, staring at each other. Doing the math – Tony couldn't help himself – he marked that it was about two years since they'd started this crazy ride. He still felt sometimes that he and Loki should never be together, that they shouldn't work as well together as they did, but the fact of the matter was that Tony had never wanted anyone the way he wanted Loki.

He braced as Loki rushed towards him, pushing him hard up against the wall.

Oh it was going to be one of _those_ nights, was it?

Loki kissed down Tony's neck, unbuttoning his shirt as he went, his jacket was already off. He leaned his head back as Loki moved, kissing the pulse on his neck. He was already groaning.

“My _husband_...” Loki said softly, there was a purr to his voice, a possessive edge to it that Tony hadn't heard before, but then it clicked in his mind. Tony had officially now given his word to Loki that he'd stay faithful, he'd said it in front of all their friends. Not that Loki ever had to worry, but now it was _official_.

Loki was now officially staking his claim and Tony couldn't wait to see how he felt like doing that.

Loki's deft fingers made short work of the buttons on his shirt and he pulled it open fully, Tony reached his hands up to run his fingers through Loki's hair, but Loki gripped both his hands and pinned them up above Tony's head. Tony was stronger than before thanks to Loki's magic apple, but he still couldn't hold a torch to Loki's strength.

“No little Peacock...” Loki's voice was silken and warm and Tony moaned softly. “No, tonight you are _all_ mine, I will make you scream my name over and over until you have no voice.” Loki leaned in and kissed Tony thoroughly before pulling back and saying heatedly, “You are _mine_.”

Tony swallowed hard as Loki's eyes bore into his own. He felt the desire in Loki and he heard himself say softly, “I'm all yours...”

Loki smiled, a self satisfied smile as he pulled his hands away from Tony's arms. He didn't need to be told, Tony kept his hands above his head as Loki's hands moved to his trousers and unbuckled them slowly. He kissed down the inside of Tony's thigh, ignoring his hard cock as he did. Tony lifted each leg in turn so Loki could pull off his trousers, shoes and socks. Loki then stood, reaching up for Tony's hands and pulling him towards the bed. Tony followed him, he'd follow him anywhere on the nine realms.

“Good boy,” Loki murmured softly as Tony obediently lay down on the bed. Loki opened the box and pulled out a pair of leather cuffs. They looked much more comfortable than the handcuffs that they had been using. That meant Loki anticipated Tony wearing them for some time.

Loki casually leaned down and wrapped each cuff around Tony's wrist and attached him to the top of the bed. His eyes ran over Tony's form.

“I love this effect I have on you, Tony,” Loki said softly, his hand running over Tony's stomach. “I love the greedy look in your eyes when I lay myself out in a similar fashion for you and only ever for you.”

Tony was very aware of the fact that Loki was fully clothed still and he was laying there naked with his hands strapped above his head, but he listened intently all the same. Loki wasn't much one for talking about feelings and their relationship, usually he left things unsaid as Tony didn't need to be told.

“I love the way you anticipate my movements. I love your smell, the taste of your skin, the taste of _you_ when you come in my mouth.”

Tony swallowed hard, “Loki...”

“Shh...” Loki placed his finger to Tony's lips and smiled at him. He reached into the box and Tony groaned.

A blindfold.

“I have let you take me twice now while bound and gagged... and it is one of the most erotic things I have ever let another do to me. The feel of you within me when I am bound and can do nothing but move with you is intoxicating.”

Loki began undressing and Tony couldn't tear his eyes away. God he was addictive, but there were worse things to be addicted to. Loki tossed his shirt on a nearby chair and began on his own belt buckle. Loki smirked as Tony's eyes never left him, following the movement as he pushed the trousers and boxers down.

“The marks you leave on my skin with those delightful teeth...” Loki continued, “the feeling of knowing that you could leave me hard and wanting and I would not be able to do a damn thing about it.”

Loki moved to him and Tony lifted his head obediently as Loki placed the blindfold over his eyes and continued to speak, his voice magnified now that he was deprived his sight.

“I am going to enjoy riding you... and fucking you... and making us both come again and again.”

“Oh god, Loki...”

Loki's mouth was on his neck and Tony knew it was going to be torture, sweet, sweet torture. If this was how Asgardians staked their claim on their husbands and wives, Tony knew that it was unlikely any of them ever strayed out of the marital home. However, he doubted that was the case, nothing Loki did was particularly Asgardian in practice. He was unique and Tony liked that. He liked having unique things.

“To who do you belong, little Peacock?”

“You,” Tony said without hesitation.

He could feel through the connection that Loki liked that, he couldn't see his husband, but he felt the kisses he was trailing down towards his aching cock. He groaned deeply as he felt Loki's mouth wrap around him. Fingers ran over his thighs and all Tony could do was rock his hips in time to Loki's movements. He felt himself rushing towards climax.

“Loki...” he said somewhat urgently.

“I want to taste you,” Loki said, his voice silken once more. “I want to possess you.”

Tony came hard as Loki's mouth wrapped around him again. Loki sucked him dry and kissed back up Tony's body, kissing him softly on the mouth. Tony could taste himself on Loki's lips and he could feel Loki's own arousal pressing against him.

“That was just to take the edge off,” Loki said softly.

“Well fuck me...” Tony said softly.

“All in good time.”

Tony felt Loki's hands run over his stomach and felt his muscles contract in anticipation. He felt Loki weave magic over his skin and knew that he would grow hard again soon. Kisses trailed up the inside of his thighs and then a second pair of hands joined in.

“Peacock.” The voice was Loki's but it was his female form. Both Lokis' hands ran over him, coaxing a reaction from him. He got hard quickly and then felt Loki's hand stroke him.

“Loki... oh god, please.. god... let me see.”

“Not... _yet_...” came Loki's female voice.

“Can I call you Leona?”

Leona laughed, “Call me what you want Peacock, it's still me in here.”

At first, Tony tried to contemplate just how Loki's consciousness split itself between two bodies. However, as Leona's mouth wrapped around his cock and Loki kissed him on the lips, all coherent thought was chased away.

Leona's pace was slow and torturous, and Loki kissed his forehead, then his cheek and back to his mouth. Slowly he began kissing down Tony's throat and sucked on his pulse point.

He felt Leona leave him, which caused a small whine. He heard Loki groan and his fingers passed over Tony's nipples. Tony didn't know what to pay attention to, his body was just buzzing and he almost missed when Leona returned to his cock, putting something tight around the base.

“Very nice...” Loki said softly.

He felt lube being liberally applied to his cock and then felt a hot tightness engulf him. He knew that it was Loki's ass and he arched up. Loki groaned and Leona moved, he felt her weight beside him and she began to kiss him as Loki rode him.

“Oh Tony... oh fuck...” Loki's groans and almost primal noises were driving him crazy and Leona's mouth found his nipple.

When she spoke, her voice came out, silky smooth, “I'm wet Tony.”

“Oh god... oh – oh fuck... Oh!” There was magic flowing over his skin and he felt himself orgasm again but there was no way he could come with the cock ring on. He cried out as Loki rode him through it and then felt Loki come on his stomach with a shout on his lips. Loki collapsed down beside him and Tony thought for a moment that he might get some respite, but no, he felt warm lips and a smooth tongue lap up Loki's come on Tony's stomach. Fingers trailed through the liquid and then Leona's fingers found Tony's mouth. Tony opened his mouth, licking the fingers clean.

“Greedy little Peacock... so _very_ hard.” Her kisses ran along his stomach and then slowly she moved up his body, keeping herself away from Tony's cock. God he didn't think he'd ever been this hard in his life. “Do you want to touch me?”

“Oh god yes...” Tony hissed. He wanted to fuck her, he wanted to kiss and lick and bury his face between her breasts while Loki took him from behind. He'd beg if he had to, this whole scenario was what his wildest dreams had been made of. He didn't think Loki would ever do it, he had said no often enough.

Her fingers unfastened the binds on his arms and she spoke softly.

“If you touch that blindfold, the cuffs go back on.”

He rolled over with her and she laughed as he blindly found her lips and kissed her deeply, his fingers slowly moved down her body and dipped into her wet folds. She parted her legs further and Tony groaned, she wasn't kidding, she was _soaked_.

He found her clit and pressed along the left side. She was more sensitive on the left side, her whole body seemed to be, even her left nipple seemed to always get a better reaction.

Loki's voice was beside him, he wondered if he was watching and he said in a gruff voice as Tony kissed Leona, “Oh _fuck_ me...” Leona's hands gripped Tony's shoulders and her nails dug in. It was electrifying. He pulled his head back to breathe and he felt Loki behind him. He felt Loki reach down and pressed something that made the cock ring began to vibrate.

Holy shit.

Loki's hands ran over his back and he trailed kisses down Tony's back. His fingers, now slick with lube, ran over his hole. Tony whined as Loki pushed his fingers in. He thrust his fingers in and out and then he felt Leona's hands reach up and untie the blindfold.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light, but he looked down at Leona and then back at Loki. Well, they were _both_ Loki, but it was just easier in his head to call them by different names. He licked his lips and Leona brought her hips up to him.

“Fuck me so I can fuck you,” Loki said in his ear.

Oh god it was just so fucking weird and so hot all at the same time. He surged forward and as he did he felt the pressure of the cock ring lessen somewhat and just as he was thinking about that, Loki entered him in one smooth thrust.

“FUCK!”

They took a few moments to adjust and then they began a steady rhythm. Loki surging forward, forcing him into Leona with more strength than usual. Tony was helpless to do much but follow Loki and Leona's lead. When he neared orgasm he leaned forward instinctively and bit Leona's shoulder.

Leona and Loki both screamed his name as he did this. Loki grunted and thrust harder, hitting Tony's prostate with every move and finally Tony came hard, so hard that he saw stars in front of his eyes, and it was impossible to know where he started and Loki ended. They fell together in a heap, and Loki reached down to stopped the cock ring's vibrating, which was a relief. Tony opened his eyes as he caught his breath, his eyes looking now at Loki's female form, 'Leona', and he stroked her face tenderly. Then slowly the two – three? – of them fell asleep.

~*~*~

Morning came and Tony slowly woke to find only himself and Loki in the bed. Through the night Leona had disappeared and Loki had taken up his usual place, pressed up against Tony's back with his arm wrapped around him, fingers splayed out across the Arc Reactor. Tony turned in Loki's arms, he was dead to the world and Tony now saw a dark bruise on his husband's shoulder where he'd bitten 'Leona' the night before.

He ran his fingers tenderly through Loki's hair and slowly watched as he woke.

“Good morning.”

By way of reply Loki wrapped his arms around Tony and pulled him closer, burying his face in Tony's neck. Tony continued to run a hand through Loki's hair and he kissed his forehead.

“Loki... thank you for last night.”

Loki smiled softly and pulled back a bit to look at Tony. He looked exhausted still, Tony could almost feel the ache of him and he gave Loki a questioning look.

“You're most welcome,” Loki said softly. “Remember I told you magic has a price?”

Tony nodded.

“Keeping two forms going, and keeping them so intertwined, is difficult enough. Whenever 'Leona' would come, I felt it, and when I came, she felt it. When we both return to one form, I am overwhelmed by both sets of emotions, physical reactions and aches.”

“Like your shoulder?”

Loki nodded, “I need to sleep and I need a golden apple. There is one in my case.”

“Loki... You shouldn't have done that if this is the reaction,” Tony felt somewhat guilty now. He hadn't realised just how much it would exhaust his husband, or he wouldn't have asked about the 'Loki Sandwich' in the first place. He made to move to go fetch the apple for Loki, but Loki's arms tightened around him.

“Shh,” Loki said softly, “Do not move, do not do anything... just listen.” 

Tony stopped and looked at Loki, who was looking at him still, he realised that Loki was looking incredibly open. The way he often looked when he was in his 'Leona' guise for him. 

“Last night, the feel of you inside me... taking you at the same time... I had fantasized about it too.” His hand ran up Tony's arm, “For you alone I do these things, because you make me want them too. The first time you suggested it I was curious... and the reality was just...” He leaned forward and kissed Tony and then smiled.

“We were born this way,” Loki said softly, “and I am very glad that we were or last night would never have been able to happen.”

Tony closed his eyes and felt Loki pull him tighter against him. He whispered softly, “I love you Loki Stark.”

A smile spread across Loki's face, “And I love you Peacock.”

Tony continued stroking Loki's hair and he watched his husband fall back into a deep sleep. He laid there watching Loki sleep for a few minutes, contemplating getting up, but Loki just looked so comfortable and he didn't want to disturb him. Tony closed his own eyes and slowly fell into a content, sated sleep, beside his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the last of this series that I have written. It is the capstone of the arc which was 'Tony and Loki getting together and having lots of really hot sex for the rest of their lives.' I think it was a worthwhile arc. There is a 12th story in progress on my harddrive. It won't be finished any time soon and so I suggest you subscribe to my AO3 if you wanna know when it's up. I'll also be advertising on the Frostiron comm on Livejournal and the Avengers Slash at least. Please leave comments, let me know if you're interested in the hypothetical 12th story (because I'm being ambushed by 17 million stories right now) and we'll see what happens. Thank you for reading, I've been completely overwhelmed by the positive response to these. To think I just did it on a whim one day because I wanted to see the pretty. This has been my first big ongoing story for many years of no writing and all the positive feedback has just made me so happy and inspired me to continue writing and posting. Thank you for the encouragement and giving me the confidence to continue posting.


End file.
